Haunted House
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Belum genap satu bulan mereka tinggal, sudah banyak kejadian ganjil yang dialami Sasuke seputar rumah baru mereka. Naruto tidak mau mempercayainya karena semua yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak pernah ia alami. Bagaimana mungkin rumah besar yang cukup mewah ini dihuni oleh para makhluk mitos bernama, Hantu?/ NARUSASU.


"Cukup Naruto!"

Sasuke menggebrak meja makan dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia kesal, terlebih lagi karena Naruto terus-terusan membantah apa yang ia katakan seputar rumah baru mereka. Nafsu makannya yang semula meningkat, kini perlahan memudar. Sasuke sudah tidak lapar, melihat menu makan yang telah susah payah ia siapkan pun sampai enggan tak lagi berselera.

"Sasuke..." Naruto berujar lelah. Sendok serta garpu yang berada didalam genggaman tangannya diletakan kembali diatas piring. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Naruto juga tak lagi berselera menyantap sarapan paginya. "Kita sudah sering membahasnya, kita bahkan juga sering membuktikan keanehan yang kau katakan," kedua jari tangannya bergerak mengutip, "tapi... aku tidak melihat satupun keanehan itu dalam mataku. Sekali lagi kukatakan, kau hanya berhalusinasi sayang."

"Halusinasi? Kau mengira apa yang telah kualami dirumah ini adalah bohong hah? Aku masih ingat kalau otakku waras Tuan Namikaze!" sindirnya ketus.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau gila sayang."

"Ha! Bahkan kau yang mengatakan hal itu bukan aku. Aku tahu kau memang menganggapku tidak waras karena mengatakan rumah ini berhantu."

"Sasuke dengar..." Naruto menghela nafasnya, "rumah ini baik-baik saja –O-Oke! Tampilannya memang sedikit tua, tapi rumah ini nyaman. Kau hanya belum terbiasa dan kau terlalu paranoid dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh diganggu oleh 'mereka' Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayai ucapanku?" Nada Sasuke mengecil, diiringi desah nafas berat. Ia mulai lelah meyakinkan Naruto yang memang anti mempercayai hal-hal tabu yang tidak masuk akal seperti hantu. Tapi...hei! Dulu Sasuke juga tidak percaya, sebelum ia menyaksikan dan merasakannya sendiri.

Rumah ini benar-benar berhantu!

Mereka bahkan belum genap satu bulan menempati rumah ini, tapi Sasuke sudah berkali-kali diteror oleh sesuatu yang tidak bernyawa maupun berwujud. Awalnya hanya berupa gangguan suara-suara aneh; entah itu suara benda jatuh padahal tidak ada apapun yang terjatuh; lalu suara seseorang yang menangis dimalam hari padahal mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja dirumah seluas itu, fakta lainnya tidak ada tetangga sekitar yang dekat dengan bangunan tua yang tak lain adalah rumah baru mereka, tanah disamping kiri dan kanan hanya berupa lahan kosong tak berpenghuni; yang ketiga adalah ganguan berupa berpindahnya beberapa barang secara misterius.

Pernah suatu ketika Sasuke sedang menelfon kakak laki-lakinya diruang tengah, mereka berbicara cukup asyik sampai-sampai Sasuke harus meletakan gelas jus yang dipegangnya diatas meja kaca untuk menarik sebuah bantal sofa yang didudukinya, dan tebak apa yang terjadi, kejadian itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik dan tiba-tiba saja gelas jus Sasuke sudah berada diatas almari kecil disebrang meja tamu. Karena kejadian ganjil tersebut Sasuke lantas mengakhiri percakapan telfonnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar dimana Naruto berada sambil memegangi lehernya yang bergidik ngeri.

Itu adalah minggu pertama Sasuke tinggal dan anehnya selalu ia yang mendapati kejadian mistis tersebut.

Kemudian minggu kedua, kali ini gangguan yang dialami Sasuke naik satu tingkat. Yang awalnya berupa suara dan berpindahnya benda-benda dalam sekejap mata, yang ini berupa sebuah bayangan juga derap langkah kaki yang benar-benar terasa getarannya sampai ketelinga Sasuke.

Saat itu Sasuke sedang mandi, ia berada dibawah guyuran air shower dan mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, ia berpikir mungkin itu Naruto karenanya Sasuke mengabaikan hal itu. Disebelah kirinya terdapat kaca buram yang sedikit transparan, hanya bisa melihat bayangan namun tidak mampu melihat sosok dengan benar. Sasuke sempat melihatnya, sosok seseorang yang berdiri dibilik sebelah dengan hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sasuke menegurnya beberapa kali seperti memanggilnya 'Naruto' karena ia kira memang dia, siapa lagi yang ada dirumah itu selain mereka, kemudian Sasuke mulai mengajaknya bicara yang anehnya selalu ditanggapi dengan diam, bayangan itu bahkan tidak bergerak sejak tadi, dan disaat Sasuke hendak menghampirinya, disaat itu pula-lah mata onyxnya melebar karena terkejut.

Naruto ada didepan pintu. Pemuda itu baru saja masuk lalu tersenyum lebar kearahnya sembari melilitkan handuk ditubuh polos Sasuke. Entah bagaimana caranya, yang Sasuke ingat ketika ia benar-benar menoleh keasal tempat dimana bayangan itu berada, tempat itu kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa ataupun sesuatu yang menyerupai bayangan yang tadi dilihatnya. Hanya ada jejak samar dilantai becek yang menyerupai tapak kaki seseorang. Setelahnya Sasuke langsung pingsan, dan malamnya ia terkena demam selama dua hari berturut-turut karena terlalu shock.

Tak sampai disitu, sehari setelah Sasuke sembuh dari demam, malamnya Naruto tidak pulang. Suaminya bilang, dia ada lembur dikantor dan Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidur tanpa menungguinya, karena kebiasaan Sasuke ketika Naruto mengatakan dirinya lembur pastilah tetap bersikeras menunggu agar bisa menyambutnya pulang atau sekedar membuatkan minuman hangat lalu membantu untuk melonggarkan simpul ikatan dasi di leher Naruto. Sasuke adalah tipikal isteri idaman, walau dia adalah laki-laki. Tak heran jika Naruto memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri jauh dari keluarga karena memang Sasuke cukup mampu mengurusi dirinya serta menjadi calon orangtua untuk anak-anak mereka kelak –jika memang ada.

Waktu itu jam menunjukan pukul lewat tengah malam. Sasuke tidur dikamarnya dengan lampu yang dimatikan. Ia terbiasa tidur dalam posisi gelap, jika tidak ia akan mengalami migrain keesokan harinya. Sasuke sengaja membiarkan lampu tidur yang terkesan remang dan agak redup menyala diatas meja nakas –Naruto yang menyarankan hal itu. Dan dari arah luar kamar, ia mendengar bunyi derap langkah, getarannya bahkan sampai ketelinga Sasuke yang saat itu terbaring miring menghadap pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ia mendengarnya, ketukan sepatu pantofel yang senada dengan milik Naruto, Sasuke hafal setiap langkah kaki suaminya meskipun kali ini ia merasa sangat ganjil. Karena Naruto tidak mungkin pulang sepagi ini, lagipula suaminya mengatakan bahwa dia akan lembur jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau itu Naruto.

Awalnya Sasuke berpikir orang diluar sana adalah maling, namun ketika ia melihat bayangan dibawah celah pintu, ia melihat gerakan sosok diluar tidak menuju kekamarnya melainkan melewatinya begitu saja. Sasuke dengan sigap meraih pemukul kasti yang berada diatas lemari penyimpanan dokumen Naruto, perlahan ia beranjak dan membuka pintu kamarnya sehati-hati mungkin. Dan, ketika ia menoleh kearah kanan dimana sosok itu melewati kamarnya, Sasuke membeku. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dipenuhi akan keringat dingin. Pasalnya ia tidak mengingat bahwa kamarnya terletak dibagian lorong paling ujung. Disisi kanan tempat ia berdiri sekarang adalah tembok, tidak ada ruangan lain maupun lorong yang menghubungkan suatu tempat. Mustahil jika sosok itu berjalan kearah sana karena faktanya tidak ada manusia yang mampu berjalan menembus tembok.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke lekas menceritakan pengalaman menyeramkannya pada Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari kantor dengan tampang lusuh dan wajah berminyak. Secara keseluruhan suaminya terlihat sangat lelah, dan Sasuke seolah tidak mempedulikan hal itu karena ia terlalu ketakutan dengan kejadian semalam. Alhasil mereka malah bertengkar, Naruto bersikeras mengatakan kalau yang dialami oleh Sasuke adalah mimpi atau sekedar halusinasi belaka. Tentu saja Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah dan mati-matian membantah tuduhan sang suami dan akhirnya berlari kearah kamar untuk mengunci dirinya selama seharian penuh. Naruto sampai harus membujuknya agar keluar lalu makan, karena Sasuke terus-terusan merajuk layaknya anak kecil dengan cara mogok makan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Suara serak Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, "aku ingin, tapi..., apa yang kau katakan tidaklah masuk akal sayang. Aku juga tinggal dirumah ini dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengalami hal-hal yang kau ceritakan padaku."

"Naruto, aku tidak berbohong. Aku punya buktinya," Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kau harus percaya 'sesuatu' menyentuh tanganku. Lihat ini..." Ia menyingsingkan lengan kaos panjangnya sebatas siku lalu menunjukan tanda kemerahan yang menyerupai sebuah tapak tangan manusia. "Aku benar-benar merasakannya. Ketika aku tidur, 'sesuatu' menggenggam tanganku yang terjulur kebawah. 'Dia' mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku Naru."

Mata biru Naruto meneliti bekas kemerahan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Sasuke, ia menyentuhnya lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Pandangannya kembali mengarah ke sepasang intan kelam milik Sasuke. Naruto tiba-tiba mendengus, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum geli.

"Saat tidur kau pasti tidak sengaja menggaruknya hingga menyebabkan bertanda tapak tanganmu sendiri."

Sungguh komentar konyol Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke kesal. Tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Naruto ia sentakkan. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya se'dobe' ini. Dia pikir Sasuke itu bodoh dengan tidak menyadari sentuhannya sendiri, apalagi sampai membuatnya berbekas separah ini. Sesungguhnya malam tadi, Sasuke tidak tidur terlalu lelap karena merasa ketakutan. Ia merasa ada 'sesuatu' yang memperhatikannya sejak pertama kali menginjakan kakinya dirumah ini.

"Kau!" telunjuk Sasuke mengarah pada wajah idiot Naruto, "aku membencimu Naruto!" teriaknya emosi. Sasuke sudah bersiap meninggalkan meja makan lalu mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Namun, sepasang lengan kekar sewarna tan melingkari pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba, kemudian menariknya untuk duduk diatas pangkuan sipemilik tangan.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan barusan?" tegur Naruto halus, tetapi menyimpan sedikit kekecewaan pada nada suaranya. "Aku tidak terima jika sampai kau benar-benar membenciku," Naruto membalik posisi tubuh Sasuke dengan masih berpangku pada pahanya.

"Lepas idiot!" Sasuke meronta, "aku benci kau!" tangannya memukul-mukul dada Naruto dan segera ditahan oleh yang bersangkutan. Naruto melingkarkan sebelah tangannya untuk mendekap punggung Sasuke serta menguci kedua tangan Sasuke yang terus memberontak memukulinya. Sementara tangan kanannya menepuk halus bibir tipis Sasuke yang sibuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang begitu dibenci oleh Naruto. "Lepas Naruto!"

"Mulutmu harus dihukum karena sudah mengatakan hal yang paling kubenci," kata Naruto tegas tapi terkesan lembut. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa marah untuk menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Sasuke. Kecuali tindakannya minggu lalu sampai menyebabkan Sasuke mengurung dirinya dikamar lalu menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan mogok makan. Tidak, Naruto tidak akan mengulangi hal seperti itu lagi.

"Mesum!"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar tudingan Sasuke yang memang benar adanya. Tidak masalahkan kalau mesum pada isteri sendiri?

Perlahan Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencondongkan punggungnya untuk mencium bibir Sasuke. Diawali dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang sedikit menekan agar ocehan bawel Sasuke sedikit teredam. Lalu kecupan itu berubah menjadi basah dengan lumatan-lumatan panjang hingga menyebabkan Sasuke mengerang antara sebal dan juga nikmat.

"Berapa lama aku tidak menyentuhmu?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri meskipun terdengar bertanya pada Sasuke. Melihat wajah memerah isterinya, mau tak mau Naruto harus meneguk kasar ludahnya sendiri. "Aku sedang ingin. Hari ini aku bahkan sengaja mengambil libur untukmu. Bisa kan marahnya kita tunda dulu sampai aku puas dilayani?" kedipan jahil Naruto dihadiahi glare oleh Sasuke. "Oh ayolah, kau tidak bisa menolak perintahku sayang."

Sasuke menjitak kepala pirang suaminya yang kini sedang terkekeh antusias sembari menggendongnya menuju sofa. Karena terlalu bersemangat, Naruto sampai membanting dirinya lalu melucuti pakaian Sasuke secara paksa. Mirip adegan pemerkosaan ditelevisi, dan tentu saja apa yang dilakukan sang suami adalah sah mengingat ia adalah isteri sang Namikaze yang terkenal mesum pada jaman perkuliahan dulu.

"Pelan-pelan idiot!" sembur Sasuke yang langsung diterkam begitu saja oleh Naruto. Si pirang hanya melebarkan seringainya kemudian menciumi setiap lekukan yang ada ditubuh menggoda Sasuke.

"Ini hukumanmu karena membenci suamimu sendiri tahu. Lain kali jangan salahkan aku jika memperkosamu dua hari dua malam tanpa henti."

"Kau tidak sekuat itu dobe," tanggap Sasuke seraya merinding ketika membayangkannya.

"Oh ya?" sebelah alis Naruto terangkat seolah menantang, "mau mencobanya?" dan kali ini benar-benar terlihat menantang. Sejenak Sasuke melupakan permasalahannya mengenai rumah baru mereka. Sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto sungguh tidak terbantahkan. Terakhir kali mereka menyatu adalah sebelum pindah kerumah ini dan itu terasa lama sekali.

Sasuke sempat ingin melancarkan protes tapi mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh ciuman panas yang memabukan. Padahal ia ingin menyuruh Naruto melepaskan pakaiannya juga, bukankah tidak adil jika hanya dirinya yang ditelanjangi. Sasuke memukul bahu Naruto, namun tangannya dengan cepat ditahan dan ditekan dikedua sisi kepalanya. Ia akhirnya hanya pasrah, Naruto tidak akan berhenti sebelum merasa puas. Lagipula Sasuke tidak bisa melawan keinginan dominannya yang terkenal sangat enerjik. Yang mampu ia lakukan hanya menerima dan juga menikmati. Lamat-lamat Sasuke berhenti memberontak dan ia memejamkan matanya berusaha membalas permainan lidah Naruto. Ketika matanya yang terpejam terbuka, disaat itulah Sasuke memekik sambil mendorong bahu Naruto kuat-kuat.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Didepan matanya Sasuke menatap kesatu titik dengan mata yang membelalak lebar serta salah satu jari telunjuknya teracung gemetaran. "Hah? Apa?"

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Naruto. Ia terlalu shock untuk sekedar mengingat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sumpah demi tuhan, Sasuke tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Ini nyata. Sesaat setelah ia membuka matanya yang terpejam, Sasuke melirik kesamping –tepatnya keatas tangga. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok seseorang diatas sana. Mengintip dari celah dinding dengan tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam legam. Entah itu karena efek bayangan atau memang warna kulitnya yang seperti itu. Sasuke hanya ingat, sosok itu menatapnya juga Naruto lalu menghilang secepat kedipan mata. Tapi sungguh, itu semua nyata. Sasuke benar-benar melihatnya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Naruto bertanya lagi sambil mengguncang bahu polos Sasuke. "Kau kenapa sayang?" Nada suaranya semakin menyiratkan kecemasan. "Jawab aku Sasuke. Jangan membuatku jantungan dengan melihatmu seperti ini."

Sentuhan Naruto mengembalikan kewarasan otaknya. Sasuke bernafas pelan-pelan, berusaha menormalkan degup jantungnya kembali. Ia menyentuh tangan Naruto dipipinya, sedikit gemetar kemudian membuka mulutnya, namun ia menutupnya lagi.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Maafkan aku, aku terlalu memaksamu melayaniku sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan. Maafkan aku... Aku memang bodoh," ucapnya, mengecup punggung tangan Sasuke. Naruto memakaikan pakaian Sasuke kembali dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan Sasuke yang diam dan terlihat melamun. Naruto pikir Sasuke benar-benar sakit dan membutuhkan banyak istirahat. "Ayo kita kekamar. Maafkan yang tadi ya..." Langsung saja ia menyusupkan tangannya kebelakang punggung serta kedua lutut Sasuke untuk menggendongnya kekamar. Naruto memahat senyumannya ketika pandangan mereka beradu dan Sasuke lekas melingkarkan kedua lengannya keleher Naruto, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu, kemudian memejamkan mata. Ia lelah dengan semua yang dialaminya dirumah ini, dan mungkin nanti ia bisa membujuk Naruto pelan-pelan untuk memintanya pindah dari sini.

 **.**

Sasuke tertidur selama 4 jam lamanya dan terbangun saat mendengar bunyi gaduh yang berasal dari arah samping. Naruto ada disana, tersenyum lembut seraya menenteng beberapa map berwarna merah dan biru lalu mengapitnya diatara ketiak.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk kecil sembari melirik kebelakang tubuh Naruto, dimana beberapa dus besar yang telah ia rapikan diatas lemari, bergelimpangan dibawah lantai dan isinya berhamburan keluar. "Aku akan membereskannya, tenang saja," sambungnya cepat, seolah Naruto bisa mengartikan arti tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara serak Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto meringis. Lelaki pirang itu duduk dipinggiran kasur lalu mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

"Hanya mencari beberapa berkas yang diinginkan Tou-san, aku tidak memiliki salinan datanya jadi aku terpaksa membongkar tumpukan berkas lama yang telah kau bereskan," ekspresinya lagi-lagi meringis ketika mendapati sepasang onyx sang terkasih lebih menajam dari sebelumnya. "Aku akan membereskannya Suke, aku janji. Sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat dan pulihkan tenagamu. Aku akan menyuruh kurir pribadiku untuk mengantarkan berkas-berkas ini ke rumah Tou-san."

"Kau tidak mengantarkannya langsung?"

"Tidak. Hari ini aku milikmu, ingat?"

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat rupa menawan Naruto menampakan kilat nakal yang terkesan sexy. Dua bongkahan permata biru itu menatapnya intens sebelum menjatuhkan kecupan lembut yang mendarat dibibirnya lebih dari satu kali.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali setelah menyerahkan ini pada kurir yang menungguku dilantai bawah." Segaris cengiran lebar terpahat diwajah rupawan itu. Naruto mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke yang segera ditepis oleh si empunya. Ia terkekeh. Melangkah menuju pintu kamar dengan langkah tegap dan pasti.

Dilantai bawah, Naruto segera menghampiri seorang kurir yang tadi ia katakan pada Sasuke. Kurir itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan agak sedikit gondrong sebatas bahu dengan hiasan sebuah bandana hitam yang diikatkan dibagian kepala.

"Maaf, sulit sekali mencarinya karena Sasuke yang selalu membereskan semua barang-barang dirumah ini. Dia sedikit tidak enak badan jadi aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya," kata Naruto ramah, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan sikap bossy didepan bawahan. Naruto memang tipikal pemimpin yang low profile, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak menurunkan kewibawaan serta ketegasannya dalam memimpin. "Tolong diantarkan segera kerumah ayahku, beliau benar-benar membutuhkannya."

Sang kurir hanya mengangguk seraya menerima tumpukan berkas yang tidak terlalu tebal tetapi sangatlah penting. "Saya akan menyerahkan dokumen penting ini langsung ke tangan Minato-sama, anda tenang saja."

"Ya, terima kasih Genma. Um, kau tidak ingin minum dulu? Mungkin kau haus sehabis perjalanan jauh, jadi kupikir aku bisa membuatkanmu minuman."

Pemuda bernama Genma itu lekas terkekeh. "Tidak perlu repot-repot Naruto-sama, pelayan anda barusan sudah membuatkan saya teh. Dia bahkan sempat menemani saya mengobrol selama anda sibuk mencari dokumen ini dilantai atas."

Dahi Naruto berkerut secara seksama. Dia bingung. Kesalahan terdapat dalam pendengarannya atau bawahannya ini tengah berbicara melantur? Dia bahkan baru pindah sebulan yang lalu dan belum mendapatkan calon pelayan yang sesuai kriteria mereka. Jadi siapa yang dimaksud Genma barusan?

"Pelayan?"

"Ya, pelayan laki-laki yang usianya baru 20 tahunan kurasa. Dia bilang dia sudah berada disini sejak lama, mungkin maksudnya dia pernah bekerja pada majikan terdahulunya yang tinggal disini sebelum anda dan Sasuke-sama."

Kening Naruto berkerut dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. "A-Apa? Kami belum mempekerjakan satupun pelayan dirumah ini. Sasuke terlalu pemilih untuk hal itu, dan disini hanya ada aku dan dia, tidak ada siapapun lagi. Kau mungkin salah lihat atau mungkin salah mengira bahwa orang itu adalah pelayanku."

Kali ini Genma yang tampak mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi dia muncul dari ruangan itu tak lama setelah anda naik kelantai dua," sergahnya, menunjuk ruangan yang diketahui Naruto sebagai dapur. "Dia bahkan mengatakannya dengan jelas kalau dia tinggal disini, dan dia juga menemaniku mengobrol seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya."

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Naruto menoleh kearah pintu dapur yang menjeblak terbuka, karena memang ruangan itu tidak ada pintunya, hanya berupa sekat seperti dinding untuk menutupi area tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, tapi kami memang hanya tinggal berdua disini," ujar Naruto kalem. Dirinya yang tidak menyadari adanya sinyal-sinyal ganjil dirumah itu atau memang ia yang terlalu masa bodoh sampai tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut lagi.

Sementara Genma tengah berperang batin maupun logika mengenai ucapan atasannya tersebut. Perhatiannya tertuju pada secangkir minuman yang telah tandas sebagian isinya, lalu ia melirik kearah ruangan dimana tadi ia melihat sosok lelaki itu berjalan menghampirinya. Ia mengerti sekarang, meremangnya bulu tengkuk dibelakang leher serta kedua lengannya adalah bukti bahwa persepsinya itu benar.

"Sebaiknya saya pamit sekarang. Permisi Naruto-sama," Genma membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya sebelum undur diri, untuk memberi hormat pada Naruto sebagai atasannya, lalu segera saja membalikan badannya secepat mungkin dengan langkah yang terkesan terburu-buru.

Sial! Seharusnya ia menyadari keganjilan obrolan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ditempatnya Naruto hanya berdiri diam sembari mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Ia tidak percaya akan adanya hantu, tapi ia tahu Sasuke maupun Genma tidak mungkin berbohong apalagi sampai mengerjainya sekompak ini. Ah, sebaiknya ia tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Bisa-bisa lelaki kesayangannya itu merengek untuk segera pindah rumah dalam waktu dekat ini.

 **.**

"Hei sayang, dimana kau taruh kaos abu-abu longgar kesayanganku?" Naruto berteriak dari dalam kamar pada Sasuke yang tengah membersihkan lantai dilorong depan.

"Cari dipintu sebelah kiri dobe, bagian paling bawah karena aku habis merapikannya kemarin siang. Ingat! Jangan menariknya secara kasar atau lemari pakaianmu akan berantakan lagi seperti korban badai perang!"

Bibir Naruto mengerucut masam ketika mendengar sahutan samar dari arah luar. Dia memang selalu sembrono dan cuek pada apapun yang disentuhnya, maka tak heran kalau Sasuke sering sekali memarahinya karena mendapati lemari pakaian pada closet milik Naruto berhamburan seperti layaknya kapal pecah.

Setelah mendapati barang yang diinginkannya, Naruto lekas memakainya pada tubuh yang tengah bertelanjang dada, dan ia segera memungut pakaian bekas yang sudah ia lepaskan sejak tadi, sebelum mengobrak-abrik closet untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sasuke bisa-bisa meneriakinya lagi saat tahu Naruto meletakan pakaian kotor begitu saja dilantai closet. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ganti sembari menjinjing pakaian kotornya ditangan kanan, Naruto hendak melempar benda itu kedalam keranjang pakaian, dan tanpa sengaja ia mendapati pintu kamar mandinya menutup diiringi bunyi gemericik air shower pertanda ada seseorang yang tengah membersihkan dirinya. Tanpa ditanyapun ia tahu bahwa itu adalah Sasuke.

"Tumben sekali aku tidak mendengar suaranya ketika masuk ke kamar," gumamnya, Naruto kembali kedalam closet guna mengambilkan handuk bersih dari dalam lemari untuk Sasuke. Cowok itu terkadang sering lupa menyiapkan handuk saat sedang lelah, dan membersihkan rumah sebesar ini pastilah butuh tenaga ekstra jika dikerjakan sendirian. Ingatkan Naruto untuk membayar jasa pembersih rumah untuk meringankan tugas Sasukenya besok.

Tak lama, setelah Naruto menyiapkan beberapa pakaian ganti Sasuke diatas kasur, ia mendengar suara guyuran air shower berhenti. Segera saja ia menuju kearah pintu kamar mandi untuk menyerahkan handuk pada Sasuke. Namun, rupanya pintu kamar mandinya dikunci dan tidak biasanya Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Biasanya juga dibiarkan tertutup tanpa menguncinya, sehingga Naruto dengan leluasa bisa menyelinap masuk lalu menyerangnya yang sedang berdiri dibawah pancuran air shower tanpa sehelaipun benang. Baka! Kenapa ia jadi berpikiran mesum disaat-saat begini.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berusaha untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Sayang kau sudah selesai? Ini kubawakan handukmu," ujar Naruto sedikit berteriak. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar bunyi tetesan air dari dalam sana. "Sasuke, kau tidak pingsan kan didalam?" Pertanyaan konyol, Naruto hanya ingin mengetes suara Sasukenya saja. Biasanya si raven akan menyalak jika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengindifikasinya sebagai cowok lemah. "Honey, are you there?" Suara Naruto mulai menyiratkan kepanikan. "Hei honey, can you hear my voice?" Hening. Naruto mulai gusar. "Honey, baby, jawablah aku atau kudobrak pintunya sekarang juga!"

Sabar bukanlah watak seorang Namikaze Naruto apalagi jika hal itu menyangkut tentang Sasuke –Namikaze Sasuke, yang telah ia nikahi setahun yang lalu. Dulunya mereka tinggal dirumah keluarga Uchiha karena sang kakak serta ayah mertuanya yang begitu overprotective itu tidak mengijinkan Naruto untuk membawa si bungsu kesayangan secepat itu dari mereka. Hingga akhirnya Naruto berhasil meyakinkan mereka semua serta menjamin keselamatan Sasuke tepat sebulan yang lalu, dan Naruto mendapatkan rumah ini ketika dirinya sedang mengunjungi rumah salah satu relasi bisnisnya didekat-dekat sini.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintunya. Tepat sebelum ia menubrukan badan atletisnya menghantam bidang kayu tebal itu, suara pintu yang terbuka mampir ketelinganya saat itu juga. Tidak, bukan pintu kamar mandi melainkan pintu kamarnya. Naruto yang sudah berbalik hanya mengerjapkan mata seperti orang bodoh.

"Ada apa memanggilku? Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu bisa kan?" ketus Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk. Lelaki itu berdiri diambang pintu dan menatap Naruto kesal. Oh, tidak tahukah Sasuke wajah Naruto sekarang menyiratkan kebingungan serta kengerian?

"Kau... disana?" tanyanya bodoh, Sasuke mendengus gusar.

"Tentu saja dobe, kau bahkan bisa melihatnya!"

"Bu-Bukan itu..." Kosakatanya tercekat diujung hela nafasnya yang menderu. "Bukannya...kau...didalam sini," tunjuknya tepat kearah kamar mandi.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tahu aku sedang mengepel lorong lantai dua kan dobe? Dan kau pasti tahu bagaimana luasnya rumah ini."

Lelaki pirang itu menggaruk pipinya seolah baru menyadari poin penting itu sekarang. "Lalu siapa yang mandi didalam sini tadi?" pertanyaan itu sontak melebarkan sepasang mata hitam Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Sasuke bergetar. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas. Sedikit takut ia mengerling kearah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat.

"Err, maksudku... uh, bagaimana ya? Eum..., sudahlah lupakan," Naruto bermaksud mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tapi ia sadar dirinya juga penasaran akan sesuatu yang berada didalam kamar mandi yang tadi ia dengar menyalakan keran shower. Bunyi guyuran air itu bahkan terdengar jelas jadi mustahil kalau hal itu hanya imajinasi Naruto saja. "Tapi..." Matanya melirik pintu coklat tua yang tampak kokoh lalu dengan perlahan membuka handle pintunya. Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Sial! Bagaimana bisa?!

Seingatnya tadi ia benar-benar mendengar bunyi percikan air yang menetes deras pada permukaan lantai, juga suara air shower yang menyala selama beberapa saat. Tapi... anehnya... didalam sana tidak ada siapapun, yang lebih penting lagi lantai kamar mandi tidak basah seperti tidak pernah tersentuh air. Faktanya sehabis Sasuke atau dirinya mandi, lantai kamar mandi akan basah dalam waktu beberapa jam. Tidak mungkin bisa kering secepat ini. Dan... Dan... bukankah tadi pintunya terkunci?

Holy fucking shit!

Naruto tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, terlebih ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang menampakan kilat ketakutan. Apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menenangkannya? Dan apakah keputusannya untuk membeli rumah ini dan menempatinya merupakan keputusan yang tepat?

Naruto tidak tahu...

Otaknya serasa buntu sekarang.

 **.**

Malam harinya, mereka tidur lebih awal dari biasanya. Setelah Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda mengenai masalah suara dikamar mandi, suami pirangnya tidak lagi mengatakan apapun. Sasuke tahu Naruto pasti berbohong, ekspresi tawa maupun suara gelakannya saja begitu terpaksa, apa lagi dengan sikap gugupnya ketika menatap balik tatapan menginterogasi Sasuke.

Jujur saja Sasuke semakin takut tinggal lebih lama dirumah ini. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, ia tahu itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Naruto yang keras kepala?

Sore tadi si pirang bahkan enggan membahas perihal keinginan Sasuke yang pindah rumah dalam waktu dekat ini. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipertahankan Naruto disini, padahal kalau mau bisa saja suaminya itu membeli rumah mewah yang tak kalah luasnya dari bangunan rumah tua ini. Apa yang tidak bisa dibeli oleh keluarga Namikaze yang terkenal itu? Bukannya sombong tapi Sasuke pun juga terlahir dari keluarga berada. Uchiha dan Namikaze sama-sama merupakan marga elite yang cukup disegani di Jepang.

Ketika sedang terlelap, Sasuke terbangun akibat suara gaduh yang mengusik. Waktu menunjukan pukul dini hari tepatnya pukul 2 pagi. Sasuke sempat melirik kearah jam digital yang bercahaya ditengah remangnya cahaya lampu tidur diatas nakas. Ia ingin bangkit dari kasur tetapi pelukan posesif Naruto pada pinggangnya menyulitkan Sasuke untuk bergerak. Sedikit mendesah, Sasuke mengubah posisinya dari yang tadi membelakangi sosok Naruto menjadi menghadap tepat ke wajahnya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak bisa tidur selelap Naruto karena baru saja ia menyebrang pulau mimpi ia harus terbangun akibat suara gaduh diluar sana.

Ngomong-ngomong soal suara, ia hampir melupakan hal itu. Niatnya Sasuke ingin segera bangun dan mengecek kearah jendela kamar guna mengamati apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi diluar. Namun, tiba-tiba ia tersentak ketika mendengar suara tapak kaki dalam jumlah banyak dilorong lantai dua. Langkah-langkah itu seperti berlari dengan tergesa yang asalnya dari lantai terbawah. Sasuke semakin bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Diluar ia mendengar suara jeritan melengking lalu suara tapak kaki dalam jumlah banyak itu semakin jelas terdengar.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke, mau tak mau ia akhirnya takut juga. Sedikit meneguk gugup ludahnya, Sasuke mengguncangkan bahu Naruto kemudian berbisik ditelinganya. "Naruto bangun. Ada sesuatu diluar rumah kita sayang. Aku takut."

Naruto hanya bergerak sedikit kemudian menarik Sasuke yang terduduk diatas kasur sehingga berbaring kembali diposisinya semula.

"Naruto..."

Yang dipanggil lagi-lagi hanya bergerak sedikit, bibirnya mengeluarkan suara gumaman khas orang yang sedang mengigau.

"Naruto!" Suara panik Sasuke naik satu oktav tak lagi berbisik. Suara yang ada diluar memang mereda tapi suara yang ada didalam rumahnya masih terdengar sampai sekarang. Alasan Sasuke mengeraskan sedikit bisikannya adalah karena ia mendengar suara rintihan dari arah luar pintu kamarnya.

"Aku mengantuk sayang..." sahut Naruto yang merasa terusik dengan guncangan dibahunya. Tanpa membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam, ia menarik Sasuke semakin mendekat, memeluk tubuh ramping itu kemudian mendekatkan kepala raven Sasuke ke dadanya. "Kau berisik," ucapnya serak dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan. Sebelum sempat memprotes, Naruto telah mendaratkan kecupan dibibir ranum Sasuke. Meski matanya terpejam, anehnya Naruto seakan tahu dimana letak bibir isterinya itu berada.

"Mmm, Naru–"

BRAK.

"HUWAA!" Sasuke spontan berteriak. Ada bunyi keras yang menghantam lantai dibawah sana. Akibat suara teriakannya barusan, Naruto lekas terbangun dan menatapnya lekat dengan tampang khawatir.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto cemas. Dinyalakannya lampu kamar dan seketika kegelapan dengan cahaya remang itu tergantikan oleh cahaya terang yang menyilaukan.

"Ada suara aneh diluar Naruto, dan dilantai bawah juga diluar kamar ada suara tapak kaki dalam jumlah banyak. Aku takut!"

"Hei tenang, mungkin saja itu suara maling yang menyusup kan?"

"Tapi–"

"Aku akan memeriksanya keluar. Kau tunggu disini."

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke cepat, "Aku ikut! Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian disini."

Namun Naruto tetap menolaknya dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal. Kalau benar ada maling yang menyusup berarti itu berbahaya, dan Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke sampai terluka jika mereka melakukan kontak fisik secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan segera kembali, kau diam disini!" Nada absolut itu meluncur dari bibir yang saat ini tengah mengecupnya walau sekilas. Naruto segera bergegas, ia meraih jubah tidurnya kemudian melangkah keluar kamar sembari membawa pemukul kayu ditangan kanan.

Sasuke yang ditinggalkan sendirian didalam kamar hanya meremas selimut serta menekuk kedua lutut kakinya yang menempel didepan dada. Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini pada apapun. Ketakutannya pada sosok tegas sang ayah bahkan tidak sampai membuatnya hampir gila seperti ini. Dulu Sasuke menganggap makhluk mitos seperti halnya hantu dan semacamnya tidak pernah ada. Itu hanya cerita bualan yang dikarang-karang oleh seseorang yang kurang kerjaan atau iseng. Tapi sekarang ia mempercayainya, amat sangat mempercayainya setelah apa yang ia alami selama tinggal disini.

Tak lama pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakan sosok sang suami yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah santai. Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Naruto kemudian ia merasakan kalau tubuhnya sedang didekap dan diajak berbaring kembali diatas kasur.

"Naruto bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, mendorong pelan dada Naruto yang hampir menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja keadaan diluar dobe!"

Mendengar dengusan dari mulut Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit bibir tipis sang Uchiha. "Kau terlalu paranoid karena kebanyakan menonton film horor. Diluar tidak ada apa-apa Suke, jangankan diluar, dirumah kita bahkan tidak ada siapapun. Suara-suara yang kau katakan itu tidak ada, semua aman terkendali. Aku bahkan sempat menanyakan para petugas keamanan yang sedang melintas didepan gerbang, mereka mengatakan bahwa tidak ada kekacauan apapun didekat-dekat sini. Kau pasti bermimpi dan efek mimpi itu terbawa sampai kau bangun tadi."

"Aku tidak bermimpi!" sanggah Sasuke kesal. Wajahnya yang memerah lekas dikecup oleh Naruto, yang nampak tidak begitu peduli dengan death glare andalan Sasuke karena ia masih sangatlah mengantuk. "Aku mendengar suara berisik juga teriakan beberapa orang. Dan diluar kamar aku mendengar bunyi tapak kaki dalam jumlah banyak seolah-olah mereka sedang berlari-lari dari lantai bawah menuju lantai atas. Aku tidak bohong dobe..." jelasnya lalu merajuk ketika melihat Naruto yang meresponnya sambil menguap malas. "Kau harus percaya kalau –Ummbb!"

Bibirnya dikunci oleh lumatan yang dihadiahkan Naruto padanya. Nafas Sasuke tersenggal karena ia tak sempat menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mempersiapkan diri mengatasi serangan mendadak Naruto. Sasuke semakin kesal dan memberontak saat tubuhnya didekap erat dan suaminya malah melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kita bicarakan besok lagi, aku benar-benar mengantuk Sasuke."

"Lepaskan! Kau harus mendengarku dulu Naruto. Aku ingin pindah dari sini, kau dengarkan? Kalau tidak aku akan pulang kerumah orangtuaku sendirian tanpamu!" ancam Sasuke, Naruto malah mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian berbisik ditelinga Sasuke dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar karna kantuk.

"Tidak akan ada yang pindah dari sini. Kau tidak akan pergi tanpa izin dariku."

Emosi Sasuke mulai tersulut. Naruto selalu seenaknya sendiri, dan sekarangpun ia melakukannya lagi. Sasuke tidak mau dipaksa tinggal dirumah berhantu ini lebih lama lagi. Ia bisa gila atau mungkin mati muda kalau terus-terusan begini. Sasuke hendak mengomeli Naruto dengan kalimat-kalimat pedasnya seperti yang biasa, namun bibirnya lagi-lagi dikunci dan digigit walau tidak terlalu kuat tapi cukup untuk membungkam omelannya yang nyaris saja keluar. Naruto tahu sifat Sasukenya, dan Naruto tidak perlu membuka mata untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke sekarang. Yang ia tahu matanya sangat mengantuk dan besok pagi-pagi sekali ia harus memimpin rapat penting menggantikan ayahnya. Jadi inilah yang ia lakukan, membungkam mulut Sasuke semalaman dengan cara mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman. Bukan ciuman menuntut dengan lumatan atau kuluman, hanya menyatukan bibir mereka dengan tambahan giginya yang mengigit kedua belah bibir Sasuke. Cukup efektif bukan? Dan mungkin setelah bangun nanti Naruto akan mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Sasuke karena tindakannya ini.

Sementara di pihak Sasuke, sama sekali tidak mampu melepaskan dirinya. Tubuhnya didekap erat dengan kedua tangan yang terperangkap didepan dadanya yang menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto, kakinya dibelit seperti sebuah guling yang tengah dipeluk, dan mulutnya... Sasuke benci ini! Mulutnya dikunci dengan tidak beradap. _Dasar makhluk kuning idiot!_ Makinya dalam hati.

 **.**

Paginya, rutinitas mereka berjalan seperti biasa. Sasuke yang bangun terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan menu sarapan, setelah itu membangunkan sang suami yang memiliki kebiasaan sulit untuk dibangunkan ketika sudah tidur. Sasuke masih ingat dengan kekesalannya semalam, alhasil ia membangunkan Naruto dengan cara menjitak dan menghajarnya. Tentu saja Naruto langsung bangun walau dengan tampang merengut dan mulut yang tiada hentinya menggerutu sampai didalam kamar mandi sekalipun.

Setelah acara sarapan bersama usai, Sasuke lekas mengantar Naruto yang hendak pergi kekantor sampai kedepan halaman, ia merapikan stelan kemeja dan jas suaminya lalu mengikatkan ulang simpul dasi yang sedikit berantakan karena dipakai secara asal. Setelah itu Sasuke memberikan ciuman selamat pagi yang terkesan hangat namun ringan, tepat mendarat di bibir Naruto yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

"Kau tidak akan pulang larut malam lagi kan?"

"Akan kuusahakan."

Sasuke cemberut, memukul pelan dada Naruto kemudian merasakan tengkuknya ditarik dan bibirnya dipagut mesra.

"Akan kupastikan sebelum makan malam aku sudah sampai dirumah, jadi tunggu aku oke?" katanya setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Naruto menciumi kedua pipi Sasuke sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya untuk segera berangkat.

"Jangan sampai telat untuk makan malam, kalau tidak akan kuhajar kau nanti saat pulang."

Mendengar ancaman dari bibir mungil sang terkasih, Naruto lekas terkekeh sembari membuka lebar jendela mobilnya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa asalkan setelahnya kau menyerahkan diri dengan tubuh telanjang diatas ranjang kita."

Kalimat bernada fulgar itu sontak saja melebarkan rona merah diwajah porselen Sasuke. Dengan galaknya ia menjitak kepala pirang Naruto yang menyembul dari balik jendela. Walau meringis sakit, tapi Naruto tetap tidak mau kalah. Ia lagi-lagi menarik belakang kepala Sasuke untuk mendaratkan ciuman gemas disekitar bibir dan wajahnya.

Betapa ia sangat merindukan Sasukenya secara batin. Tanpa sadar bibir Naruto menyeringai setelah melepaskan tawanan bibir Sasuke dan melajukan kendaraannya keluar gerbang. Diotaknya sudah tersusun rencana-rencana mesum untuk nanti malam.

Ditempatnya Sasuke hanya mampu menggerutu, mengusap sebal bibirnya yang diciumi oleh suaminya sendiri namun dibalik itu terdapat sebuah senyum tipis yang terkesan berseri-seri. Kendaraan Naruto sudah tidak lagi terlihat ketika dibelokan sana dan niatnya Sasuke ingin segera kembali untuk mengerjakan sesuatu didalam rumah. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara bisik-bisik didepan sana. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati dua orang wanita tengah menatap dirinya dan juga bangunan rumahnya dengan wajah ngeri sembari bergosip. Seketika kening Sasuke mengerut bimbang. Perasaannya jadi bertambah tidak enak ketika melihat ekspresi kedua wanita itu padanya.

Aura yang memancar dari bangunan rumah ini juga entah kenapa terasa berbeda dari yang biasanya. Rumah tua itu seakan tengah menjelma menjadi sosok monster dimata Sasuke, dengan background warna hitam suram lalu sosok-sosok hantu transparan yang bersemayan didalam rumah. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menggeleng berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran paranoidnya barusan. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi disini.

Walau ragu Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan seram yang tak lain adalah rumahnya sendiri. Rumah yang dibeli Naruto sebulan lalu –begitulah tepatnya.

 **.**

Awan-awan kembali berarak kearah barat diiringi dengan tenggelamnya sang surya untuk menyambut pergantian hari, dimana sang rembulan yang akan menggantikan tugasnya menerangi bumi.

Meski senja baru saja berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi suasana yang ditimbulkan sudah semencekam ini. Sasuke yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan langit yang terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya diwaktu malam.

Ia masih sibuk dengan irisan sayur serta wortel sembari memasak air hingga mendidih didalam panci berukuran sedang. Ia berniat memasakan ramen untuk makan malam Naruto, namun bukan sembarang ramen, yang ini sedikit spesial karena Sasuke yang membuatnya. Selama ini suami pirangnya jarang mengkonsumsi sayur-sayuran hijau dan makan bergizi serta berprotein tinggi. Walau Sasuke sering memasakan menu sehat, tak jarang Naruto lebih memilih makan diluar ditengah padatnya aktifitas kerja. Maka dari itulah pada malam ini Sasuke bertekat untuk memaksa Naruto memakan ramen spesial dengan banyak campuran aneka sayur didalamnya.

Setelah mendengar air dalam panci mendidih, Sasuke lekas memasukan bahan-bahan yang telah ia sediakan kemudian mulai meracik bumbu. Ia hampir melupakan sesuatu, yaitu irisan tomat. Sasuke mengambil beberapa buah tomat segar didalam kulkas lalu berniat memotongnya sebelum salah satu buah berwarna merah itu terjatuh lalu tergelincir diatas bidang licin lantai dapur rumahnya.

Sasuke meletakan sisa tomat ditangan yang tidak terjatuh diatas wadah bening. Ia membungkukan badan untuk meraih tomat yang berhenti menggelinding dibawah meja konter dan seketika ekor matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang tengah terduduk dibawah wastafle pencucian pirang. Sasuke refleks menjerit keras, mendorong tubuhnya sendiri agar menjauh namun hal itu justru malah membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh. Nafasnya tersenggal dan matanya mendelik, mencari-cari sosok yang tadi dilihatnya tanpa sengaja. Tetapi tidak ada siapapun dibawah sana. Ia pasti salah lihat. Akhirnya Sasuke kembali bangkit dan memungut buah tomat yang sudah kotor dan tak layak untuk dimakan lagi. Dilemparkannya buah itu ketempat sampah kemudian meneruskan acara memasaknya karena ia melihat rebusan ramennya dipanci hampir saja lembek dan mengembang.

Meski begitu pengalaman yang tadi dilihatnya masih saja membekas juga terbayang. Ia tahu matanya tidak mungkin salah, sesuatu memang duduk dibawah sana dengan sepasang mata dingin yang menatapnya tajam. Bahkan ketika ia membelakangi keran wastafle, Sasuke masih bisa merasakan tatapan tak kasat mata seolah tengah melubangi punggungnya dari jauh.

Diabaikannya perasaan ganjil serta hawa-hawa mencekam yang mulai melingkupi sekitar rumah ini. Sasuke menyibukan diri diatas meja makan, menata menu juga berbagai persiapannya untuk menyambut kepulangan Naruto nanti, dan entah bagaimana kejadiannya lagi-lagi tangannya melakukan kecerobohan. Sumpit yang baru saja ia letakan tiba-tiba bergulir dan jatuh diatas lantai, menggelinding sampai kebawah meja entah kemana. Pandangannya terhalang karena Sasuke masih berdiri menjulang sambil melipat serbet dan meletakannya diatas meja dekat mangkuk ramen Naruto. Terpaksa ia harus membungkuk dan memungut sumpit itu lagi.

Sedikit sulit untuk menjangkaunya karena letak jatuhnya ada disekitar pertengahan kolong meja. Sembari merangkak, tangan Sasuke menggapai-gapai dua benda panjang itu. Setelah dapat, kemudian ia berbalik bermaksud untuk keluar dari kolong meja. Tetapi Sasuke mendadak berhenti. Ia melihat sepasang kaki tanpa alas menyembul dari atas sana. Seseorang tengah duduk disalah satu kursi tepat dihadapannya yang masih dalam posisi merangkak dikolong meja dan Sasuke menebak bahwa itu adalah Naruto. Sasuke ingin menyapanya namun ia berhenti, mulutnya yang membuka ia tutup rapat-rapat dan ekspresinya tiba-tiba terlihat aneh. Antara panik, takut, dan juga seperti menyadari sesuatu.

Sekarang baru pukul setengah tujuh malam, Naruto tidak mungkin pulang. Tidak, tanpa menciptakan suara didepan gerbang. Biasanya mobil sang suami akan memberikan tanda lewat klakson, serta seruan riang yang mengatakan "Tadaima!" dengan lantangnya didepan pintu. Lalu suara derap langkah kaki yang terbalut sepatu pantofel hitam. Biasanya langkah kaki Naruto menimbulkan bunyi yang khas. Sasuke selalu menghafalnya karena Naruto selalu berjalan dengan terburu-buru ketika pulang. Naruto selalu melakukannya hanya untuk memeluk dan mencium Sasuke, seakan mereka telah berpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya bukan dalam hitungan jam.

Tetapi... untuk kali ini rasanya aneh jika ia tidak menyadari kepulangan Naruto. Atau... Atau memang Naruto belum...pulang? Naruto pasti masih dikantor. Lalu kaki siapa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang?

Rona muka Sasuke memucat. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah dan meneliti warna sepasang kaki itu nampak pucat bukan berwarna tan seperti milik Naruto. Kaki-kaki itu menggantung tidak menjejak pada lantai. Dilihat berapa kalipun Sasuke tidak yakin ada darah yang mengalir didalam sana dikarenakan warnanya yang terlalu pucat pasi untuk ukuran sepasang kaki manusia normal. Sial dia ketakutan sekarang! Dan tiba-tiba sepasang kaki yang awalnya diam mulai bergerak, seolah tengah bermain-main diudara. Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat dengan kedua tangan, matanya kian membelalak ketika taplak meja berwarna merah kotak-kotak perlahan mulai tersingkap. Sepotong tangan yang sama pucatnya dengan kaki yang telah diam dari aktifitasnya berayun-ayun diudara, menarik kain itu keatas dengan gerakan pelan yang terkesan kaku lalu diiringi dengan sejumput warna hitam yang mulai turun hingga nyaris menampakan wajah, yang mungkin bila mana terlihat akan membuat Sasuke shock ditempat atau lebih parahnya lagi pingsan.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang dan gemetar dengan hebatnya. Ia gelisah. Ketakutan. Dan... Ingin menangis? Wajahnya pasti tidak karu-karuan sekarang ini.

Sebelum melihat dahi pucat dari balik taplak meja yang tertarik keatas, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memutuskan untuk berbalik kemudian keluar dari kolong meja dan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah dimana tempat sepasang kaki tadi duduk. Namun, nafasnya lekas tersendat, ia lupa menarik nafas selama beberapa detik ketika tahu, tidak ada siapapun didepan sana.

Ini tidak beres. Sesuatu didalam kepalanya meneriaki kalimat yang sama, yakni LARI. Ketakutan memperlambat kinerja otaknya dan akhirnya setelah sepenuhnya sadar bulu roma Sasuke meremang sempurna. Rumah ini memang tidak beres, sejak awal sudah tidak beres. Bodohnya dia tidak menghiraukan firasat buruknya tadi pagi, dan sekarang malah baru menyesalinya.

SIAL!

Sasuke menegapkan diri dan berusaha mengontrol gemeteran yang ada dikakinya. Ia ingin bergerak. Ingin melangkah. Ingin kabur dari tempat ini secepatnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia membeku. Wajahnya semakin pucat pasi. Pasalnya sesuatu yang dingin tengah mencengkeram sebelah kakinya yang melemas tiba-tiba. Dengan ragu Sasuke menguatkan diri untuk menunduk, melihat 'sesuatu' yang ternyata adalah sepasang tangan pucat dengan seonggok kepala yang menyembul dari bawah sana. Sosok itu berwajah pias, warna matanya tidak terlihat karena rongganya yang kosong menampakan warna hitam. Hanya hitam. Tidak ada lensa yang disekitarnya dikelilingi warna putih. Sosok itu tidak punya mata. Hitam mendominasi rongga kosongnya yang senada dengan warna rambut kusamnya. Perlahan bibir tanpa warna itu tertarik kemasing-masing sisi membentuk sebuah seringai yang tampak mengerikan bagi Sasuke.

Bisikan-bisikan didalam kepalanya kian keras terdengar. _Lari! Lari!_ Namun Sasuke hanya mematung dan terus saja terdiam gemetaran layaknya orang bodoh dengan nyali yang telah menciut. Sebelum ia sempat berfikir, suara lirih nan datar mengudara sampai ketelinganya.

 **"Aku menemukanmu."** Bibir pucat itu yang bersuara disertai kekehan kering yang rasanya menusuk-nusuk urat syaraf Sasuke hingga ia berlari tanpa terkendali.

Rasa panik dan takut menguasai segalanya. Ketenangan yang selama ini Sasuke miliki seperti tidak pernah ada. Menguap bersamaan dengan jeritannya yang menggelegar didalam rumah tua itu. Sasuke tidak berlari kearah pintu keluar. Otaknya serasa blank. Ia yang sudah hafal denah bangunan ini diluar kepala mendadak lupa hingga berlari seperti orang kesetanan yang buta arah. Kata takut bahkan tidak cukup mewakili apa yang tengah bergejolak didalam dirinya.

Suasana rumah semakin mencekam. Lampu-lampu dibeberapa bagian meredup, sedangkan yang ada ditempat Sasuke berada sekarang berkedip-kedip seperti sedang terjadi korsleting listrik. Sasuke menahan nafasnya kemudian menengok kearah ruangan sebelah, lampu ruangan itu ikut berkedip-kedip disertai datangnya suara aneh. Sesuatu seperti tengah diseret tapi entah apa. Ia yang sudah lemas hanya mampu berdiri menyandari dinding dibelakang. Degup jantungnya tidak terkendali, cairan tubuhnya serasa menguap. Sasuke butuh air untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya yang kering tapi kondisinya yang sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk itu. Dikarenakan seonggok sosok terlihat bergerak dicahaya remang yang berkedip-kedip itu.

Perlahan Sasuke menggeser posisinya, telapak tangan kanan membekap mulutnya sendiri, sementara yang kiri sibuk mencari pegangan walau gemetar. Kucuran peluh seolah tidak cukup menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang. Sasuke jauh dari kata berantakan. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Tetapi pada malam ini semua itu ambruk bersama guncangan mentalnya yang membludak hebat.

Ada yang berjalan didepan sana!

Gerakannya patah-patah.

Tubuhnya kaku.

Setiap langkah diiringi bunyi retakan tulang yang memilukan.

Kepala sosok itu menunduk. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengharapkan wajah sosok itu mendongak lalu menyeringai seperti hantu dikolong meja tadi. Ia menarik dirinya untuk bersembunyi disamping lemari besar tempat penyimpanan barang-barang antik. Tangannya yang masih membekap mulutnya bertambah gemetar. Sasuke sangat sangat ketakutan. Ia berharap Naruto segera pulang. Ia berharap Naruto menyelamatkannya dari sini. Ia berharap Naruto mendekapnya. Tapi kenyataannya Naruto tidak ada, belum pulang, dan mungkin akan terlambat seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar kelenjar airmatanya mengucurkan banyak air. Gulirannya menyebabkan pipi Sasuke basah dan ia mati-matian menahan sesegukannya. Ia takut sosok mengerikan itu menemukannya disini. Ia takut. Takut sekali.

Lampu ruangan secara mendadak berhenti berkedip-kedip. Bunyi retakan tulang tadi tidak lagi terdengar, namun kali ini tercium bau amis darah. Bau amis yang begitu pekat hingga membuat Sasuke mual. Didetik berikutnya suara teriakan melengking menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Sontak Sasuke bangkit dari tempat persembunyiannya kemudian memacu langkah untuk berlari menjauh. Seluruh indera perasanya kebas tergantikan rasa dingin yang menjalar. Bulu kuduknya berdiri sampai menyebabkannya menggigil. Dan pacuan langkahnya mendadak berhenti saat kegelapan membungkus dirinya ditengah ruangan besar tempat penyimpanan patung dan benda-benda seni lainnya.

Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan matanya terpejam. Walau ruangan ini gelap tapi ia masih bisa melihat efek samar yang bergerak meliuk dari depan ruangan. Jendela yang terbuka membiarkan bias cahaya rembulan menerangi sedikit bagian ruangan besar itu. Bagi Sasuke justru itulah letak pemandangan mengerikannya yang sekarang. Siluet sesosok wanita muda seperti tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Sasuke tidak mau lihat, diruangan sebesar ini hanya terdengar helaan nafas serta isakannya. Kakinya mulai merasa keram dan tidak sanggup untuk bergerak. Ia pasrah tapi setiap kali memikirkan ia sendirian dirumah ini, keinginannya untuk lari jadi semakin menguat. Sasuke berjanji tidak akan mau menginjakan kakinya dirumah ini lagi meskipun Naruto memaksa atau bahkan menyeretnya sekalipun. Ia tak mau lagi, biar saja semua orang mengatainya pengecut, biar saja harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha tercoreng, ia tidak peduli lagi.

Ia hanya ingin keluar... Ingin keluar!

Srek.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka karena mendengar sesuatu. Sasuke lekas merutukinya karena ia jadi bertatapan dengan seonggok makhluk berwajah menyeramkan. Dikegelapan sekalipun ia bisa melihat warna pucat pada kulitnya serta cairan merah yang terus menerus keluar dari celah bibirnya yang membiru. Sosok itu menatapnya, menatapnya dengan sorot dingin nan hampa, terlihat kosong tapi dipenuhi banyak emosi, seolah tengah meneriaki Sasuke, mengapa ia mati sementara Sasuke hidup. Dan sosok itu mulai bergerak, berjalan dengan langkah kaku. Matanya yang menyorot kearah Sasuke tidak mengedip, terus menyorot seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Sasuke lagi-lagi kehilangan akal sehatnya dengan berlari tanpa arah tujuannya yang jelas. Ia berteriak. Teriakan frustasi yang baru kali ini ia suarakan.

Di ruang santai Sasuke kelabakan mencari jalan keluar yang dirasanya sangat sulit ditemukan ketika dirinya sedang dilanda kepanikan juga ketakutan hebat. Suara langkah terseret kembali terdengar di lorong luar sana. Sasuke tersentak kemudian semakin terlihat panik, dan ia buru-buru bersembunyi dibawah kolong meja yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk menyembunyikan dirinya sementara waktu. Ia membekap mulutnya lagi, sebelah tangannya yang bebas memeluk lutut kakinya dengan posisi setengah meringkuk. Lamat-lamat dari ujung lorong masuklah sepasang kaki yang dilumuri banyak darah, menciptakan jejak mengerikan disepanjang langkahnya.

"Mhngg!" gumaman spontan Sasuke lolos ketika tanpa sadar ia menjerit mengetahui sepasang kaki berdarah itu berjalan menghampiri kearahnya. Setiap pijakan sosok mengerikan itu serasa menghentikan detakan dijantung Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya namun tak lama ia membukanya lagi. Kini ia mendapati sepasang kaki yang terus meneteskan darah kental berbau anyir itu telah sampai didepan meja dimana Sasuke sedang bersembunyi sekarang. Sebelum sempat ia bertatapan dengan sosok yang hampir ingin membungkuk menemukannya, lampu ruangan tiba-tiba redup, kegelapan total lagi-lagi membungkusnya dalam ketakutan. Dan Sasuke tidak mampu menahan keinginannya untuk menjerit lalu berlari secepatnya dari ruangan pengap itu dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

Tanpa melihat jalan Sasuke melewati apapun tanpa takut menabrak benda-benda disekitarnya. Ia kalap. Hingga tibalah ia diruangan lain entah apa Sasuke akhirnya terjatuh. Kakinya tersandung. Ia tidak tahu ada dimana dirinya karena semua ruangan mendadak gelap seperti ruangan sebelumnya. Deru nafasnya memberat, gemetaran ditubuhnya masih saja terasa sampai ia kesulitan untuk bergerak. Kinerja otak maupun ototnya semakin tidak sinkron. Dan Sasuke benci mengakui kalau dirinya sangat bodoh hanya untuk sekedar mencari jalan keluar ditengah rasa takut yang mendera jiwanya. Walau kesulitan Sasuke mulai meraba pijakannya hanya untuk sekedar mencari arah atau sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa ia kenali sehingga ia tahu ada dimana ia sekarang.

Tangannya sibuk meraba-raba sampai akhirnya berhenti disebuah benda. Dingin. Lunak. Tapi terasa keras dan kaku. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya tanpa tenaga. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah dan firasatnya berkata buruk soal hal ini. Tapi yang ia lakukan justru malah sebaliknya, Sasuke terus meraba benda itu sampai kebagian atas yang kali ini ia menyentuh sebuah kain lalu tak lama ia menyentuh sebuah wajah. Nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat. Lampu berkedip menampakan suatu sosok yang terbujur diatas lantai. Sasuke terpekik. Melempar dirinya kebelakang lalu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya ketika melihat kelopak pucat itu membuka menampakan sinar merah dirongga matanya. Bibir yang pucat itu menyeringai menampakan taring kecil dikedua sudut mulutnya. Sasuke mengenali wujud itu sebagai sosok perempuan dan dia kehabisan akal ketika mendengar tawa melengking yang keluar dari mulut bertaring si hantu wanita.

"AAAAARRRGGHHHHH!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke lari sekuat tenaga, menghiraukan keberadaan sosok-sosok lain disekitarnya. Dalam hati ia merapalkan nama Naruto berulang kali berharap suaminya benar-benar datang sebelum kesadarannya menghilang karena kelelahan. Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika ia pingsan saja?

Seolah tuhan mengabulkan keinginannya, Sasuke kembali tergelincir dengan kening yang menghantam sisi tembok ruangan. Rasa sakit menyengat pelipis kanannya yang berdarah dan pandangannya mulai memburam. Sasuke menggapai-gapai sebuah rak ketika merasa kakinya diseret menjauh memasuki ruang dalam. Ia tidak terlalu ingat kejadian selanjutnya karena kegelapan sekali lagi membungkusnya. Bukan karena lampu yang padam melainkan karena kesadarannya yang berhasil terenggut paksa.

 **.**

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumah secara asal. Ia sudah telat satu jam dari waktu biasa ia pulang. Padahal ia menjanjikan sebelum makan malam dirinya sudah sampai dirumah. Entah bagaimana dengan respon Sasuke, yang jelas firasatnya sejak tadi mendadak tidak enak. Seandainya setelah jam kantor usai ia langsung pulang, mungkin tidak begini kejadiannya. Naruto terlalu terpaku pada tumpukan berkasnya yang menggunung sampai-sampai ia membuat Sasuke menunggu lagi dan lagi. Ia menyesal. Sasuke pasti akan menghajarnya kali ini.

Bunyi tapak kaki dari pantulan sepatu dan lantai yang beradu, menggema disekitar ruangan dimana Naruto berada. Lelaki pirang itu semakin merasa cemas ketika ucapan 'Tadaima-nya' sama sekali tidak direspon oleh Sasuke. Ia memasuki ruang makan, hanya ada menu ramen, beberapa buah, dan peralatan makan yang tertata rapi diatas meja. Tetapi tidak menampakan Sasukenya berada. Biasanya Sasuke selalu duduk disalah satu kursi makan sembari memberikan senyuman tipisnya yang sangat manis ketika Naruto muncul dan mendekapnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto. Suaranya bahkan menggaung diruangan ujung, tetapi ia tidak mendengar suara balasan dari Sasuke. "Kau dimana Sasuke? Aku tidak marah kan padaku?" tanyanya cemas, "Oh ayolah Sasuke, jawab aku!"

Naruto memacu langkahnya untuk mencari Sasuke. Ia sempat tertegun ketika melihat lampu diatas langit-langit mulai berkedip-kedip padahal lampu diruangan lain tampak baik-baik saja. Secara tiba-tiba ia merasakan hembusan angin dingin dibelakang punggungnya serta suara nafas serak yang membuatnya seketika merinding. Naruto lekas berbalik, dan ia tidak melihat apapun yang sekiranya bisa menciptakan bunyi maupun hembusan angin diruangan itu. Tidak ada jendela, tidak ada ventilasi udara, lalu dari mana angin itu berasal?

"Sasuke?" Naruto masih berusaha memanggil, kali ini ia melakukannya sambil berlari menaiki tangga. Ia memasuki kamarnya. "Sayang kau disini?" Tetapi Sasuke juga tidak berada disana. Keadaan kamarnya sepi dan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka juga tidak menampakan tanda-tanda kehadiran Sasuke didalam sana.

"Sasuke... Jangan bercanda dengan cara bersembunyi. Oke, aku salah. Sekarang keluarlah dan maafkan aku," Berapa kalipun Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu Sasuke tetap tidak menjawabnya. Sosoknya bahkan tidak ada dimanapun. Sampai-sampai Naruto berpikir kalau lelaki itu sedang keluar untuk membeli sesuatu atau mungkin dia ada keperluan lain yang mendesak. Setuju dengan pemikirannya barusan, Naruto akhirnya menghubungi ponsel Sasuke. Tiga kali deringan dan telfon mulai tersambung. "Halo sayang, kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai dirumah dan aku lapar," Diseberang sana hanya memperdengarkan suara nafas. "Sasuke kau mendengarku kan?" Lagi-lagi hanya nafas berat yang Naruto dengar. Ia mulai kesal dan menganggap Sasuke menpermainkannya. "Teme! Ini tidak lucu. Aku sedang tidak main-main jadi jawablah aku sekarang, Namikaze Sasuke!" Giginya bergemeretak rapat dalam mulutnya, dan kali ini seseorang disebrang sana menyahut.

 **"Ya, aku mendengarmu."**

Naruto tertegun. Ia melepaskan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya hanya demi melihat nama kontak yang tertera. Disitu tercetak jelas nama Sasuke juga fotonya yang Naruto dapatkan secara diam-diam. Tapi... Kenapa yang menjawab bukan Sasukenya melainkan suara lain yang terdengar asing. Sebelum Naruto sempat menanyakan hal lain lagi, sambungan telefon telah diputus oleh lawan bicaranya. Dengan jengkel Naruto mencoba menghubunginya lagi, namun kali ini ia tersentak. Pasalnya suara dering ponsel Sasuke terdengar didepan ruangan sana. Tepatnya diatas sebuah meja bufet, dan ponsel itu bergetar sembari berkelap-kelip menampilkan sebuah nama kontak yang ia kenali, itu adalah namanya. Benda itu tergeletak tak jauh dari posisi Naruto berada, tanpa adanya sosok siapapun didekat situ. Seharusnya jika tadi ada yang menjawab telefonnya akan ada seseorang yang berdiri didekat sana. Tapi tidak, tidak ada siapapun dan Naruto bahkan berani memastikan ia tidak menyadari letak ponsel itu ketika menghubunginya tadi. Lalu... Lalu siapa yang menjawab panggilannya barusan? Tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang tengah mempermainkannya disini.

Mungkin... Bukan seseorang. Tapi...

Secara tiba-tiba lampu kembali padam lalu berkedip-kedip seperti yang tadi dialami Sasuke. Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat sesuatu walau samar. Firasatnya langsung berkata buruk dan Naruto lebih memilih mengikuti kata hatinya untuk pergi. Ia memilih berjalan kearah pintu luar yang artinya ia harus melewati ruang makan lalu ruang tengah yang menuju kelantai atas, dan disaat itulah Naruto melihat sesuatu, seperti sebelah tangan yang tergeletak dibawah kolong tangga. Naruto mengenalinya, itu adalah Sasuke. Sasukenya terbujur meringkuk dipojokan kolong tangga dengan keadaan yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sontak saja Naruto panik dan berlari mendekati sosok pingsan Sasuke dengan pelipis kanan yang berdarah. Kenapa Sasukenya bisa ada disini? Terlebih lagi kenapa keadaannya bisa sampai begini? Apakah ada rampok tadi sehingga menyebabkan lelaki Uchiha itu berakhir dengan terbujur ditempat ini? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Keadaan rumah baik-baik saja seperti tidak pernah terjadi kemalingan. Berarti ada sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu telah terjadi tanpa ia ketahui.

Naruto mengeluarkan Sasuke dari kolong tangga lalu menggendongnya untuk membaringkannya diatas sofa. Dipangkunya kepala yang berdarah itu dengan tangan yang menyibak poni walau terkesan gemetaran. Siapa yang tidak akan gemetar mendapati orang yang dicintainya mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Sasuke? Bangunlah kumohon, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Nada suaranya melirih, "Sasuke tolong jawab aku," Ia terus memanggilnya sembari menepuk pelan pipi pucat yang sedikit mendingin dan berkeringat. Usahanya membuahkan hasil, Sasuke mulai sadar walau dengan gerakan yang lemah dan suara yang parau.

"Na..ruto..."

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" Intonasi suaranya berubah. Terkesan berang dengan sepasang safir yang mendelik tajam ketika melihat Sasuke yang kesulitan untuk menpertahankan pandangannya. Hatinya seketika mencelos, Naruto memangku tubuh Sasuke dan merapatkan wajah sang Uchiha diceruk lehernya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala isterinya, perasaan Naruto berubah kacau, emosinya tidak stabil. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya merengkuh sosok rapuh dalam dekapannya.

"Na..ruto...pergi..."

"Apa?" keningnya mengernyit. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memahami maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Pergi...kita...pergi dari...sini. Kumo..hon..." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan tatapan memelas. Tanpa bertanyapun Naruto bisa menangkap kilat ketakutan dalam pancaran mata onyx Sasuke. "Cepat..." pintanya lagi. Naruto akhirnya mengangguk. Ia menggendong Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, menyusuri ruangan tengah untuk menuju pintu utama. Namun matanya menangkap sosok asing yang berdiri diatas tangga. Rupa dan postur tubuhnya nyaris tidak kelihatan karena efek lampu yang kembali dipermainkan juga pencahayaan dilorong atas memang sedikit remang jika dilihat dari bawah.

"Abaikan Na..ruh...larilah kalau..bi..sa..." Pandangan Sasuke kembali berkunang, kepalanya semakin nyeri akibat darah yang terus menerus keluar dari mulut lukanya.

Sosok samar diatas sana bergerak, Naruto memang tidak mengerti tapi mengingat hanya dirinya dan Sasuke saja yang tinggal disini, itu berarti memang ada yang tidak beres. Bulu kuduknya secara mendadak berdiri, ia merasa resah dengan siluet yang berjalan kaku diatas sana. Spontan Naruto membalikan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan dengan langkah tergesa. Yang tidak diketahui Naruto ketika ia membelakangi ruang tengah, ada banyak sosok-sosok lain yang mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka seolah ingin menangkap dan menggagalkan rencana Naruto untuk kabur dari rumah ini.

Atmosfer semakin terasa mencekam, Naruto bisa merasakannya dan telinganya cukup jeli menangkap suara aneh dibelakang punggungnya, seperti langkah kaki yang terseret dan juga bunyi retakan tulang. Tapi Naruto tidak mencoba berbalik karena kata hatinya melarang untuk itu. Hanya Sasuke yang melihatnya walau pandangannya beriak seperti air. Sakit dikepalanya membuat ia gagal memfokuskan pandangan kearah sekumpulan orang yang mencoba mengejar langkah suaminya.

Sosok-sosok itu berwajah menyeramkan, ada yang sebagian tidak memiliki rupa utuh, ada yang tubuhnya hancur, hitam legam seperti terbakar, dan ada juga yang memiliki tubuh separuh sebatas pinggang keatas lalu menyeret-nyeretnya dengan jejak darah disetiap pergerakannya. Sasuke meremas kerah kemeja Naruto ketika menyadari mereka semua memang bukan manusia, mereka adalah penghuni rumah tua yang entah mengapa pada malam hari ini mengganggunya sampai separah ini.

Dan Naruto yang mengerti kode itu lekas berlari kencang hingga melewati pintu utama, terus berlari sampai keluar gerbang, samar-samar ia mendengar suara teriakan melengking dari dalam rumah, suara geraman seperti orang-orang yang marah, dan Naruto tetap memacu langkahnya sampai keluar perumahan elite tersebut. Menyetop sebuah taksi kemudian memutuskan pergi kerumah orangtuanya di distrik Konoha. Ia tidak memikirkan rencana lain, selain menjauhkan Sasuke juga dirinya dari mara bahaya. Apalagi Sasuke memang membutuhkan pertolongan medis segera, kebetulan nenek serta ibunya adalah paramedis, jadi tindakannya kali ini adalah tindakan yang paling tepat.

Sesampainya mereka dikediaman keluarga Namikaze, Naruto tidak banyak berkomentar ataupun menceritakan pengalaman ganjil seputar rumah baru mereka ketika sang ayah tengah mencercanya dengan segudang pertanyaan mengenai keadaan Sasuke juga keadaannya yang berantakan dan tampak kelelahan. Naruto dan Sasuke sepakat untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian ini pada siapapun. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap disana selama satu malam setelah Sasuke selesai diobati oleh Kushina.

Dan keesokan harinya Naruto kembali lagi kerumah tua itu untuk menyuruh beberapa orang kurir mengemasi barang-barang mereka yang tertinggal disana. Selama proses pengepakan dan pemindahan barang-barang Naruto berinisitif untuk mencari tahu mengenai asal-usul rumah berhantu itu. Dan jawaban yang tidak pernah ia dugalah yang ternyata meluncur dari salah seorang warga sesepuh diperumahan itu.

"Dulunya sewaktu masa penjajahan rumah itu digunakan sebagai tempat penyiksaan warga pribumi. Banyak nyawa yang merenggang dengan keadaan jasad yang mengerikan. Setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun rumah itu kembali direnovasi kemudian dijual. Selain kalian, ada beberapa keluarga yang pernah membeli rumah itu, dan mereka semua meninggal secara mengenaskan."

"Mereka... Meninggal?" ulang Naruto, pria itu mengangguk tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi Naruto yang telah berubah kalut.

"Pertama kali rumah itu terjual pemiliknya meninggal karena kecelakaan, seluruh keluarganya tewas ditempat. Yang kedua meninggal karena terjadi perampokan dan anehnya perampok itu juga meninggal dengan kondisi mengerikan. Yang ketiga karena terjadinya kebakaran, dan anehnya bangunan rumah itu tidak rusak ataupun cacat sedikitpun ketika api dipadamkan. Lalu untuk yang selanjutnya juga tak kalah mengerikan, ada yang terpotong-potong–"

"Stop!" sela Naruto, "tidak perlu dilanjutkan."

Si pria menatap Naruto yang sedang menahan mual diperutnya. "Apa setelah ini kau akan menjual rumah itu?"

"Tidak," sahut Naruto cepat, "Aku akan menghancurkan rumah itu sehingga tidak akan ada yang menempatinya lagi. Aku beruntung bisa selamat, kalau saja seandainya aku terlambat mungkin saja Sasuke..." Ia tidak mampu meneruskan kalimat pengandaiannya. Itu terlalu menakutkan.

"Ya kalian beruntung. Semalam adalah peringatan dari setiap tragedi. Beruntungnya kalian bisa keluar sebelum lewat tengah malam, kalau tidak mungkin kalian hanya tinggal nama."

"Aku bersalah karena tidak mempercayai Sasuke. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan meragukannya lagi."

Naruto melirik mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk disamping kursi kemudi tanpa berniat keluar dari dalam sana apalagi menginjakan kakinya dirumah tua itu lagi. Naruto berniat untuk pamit pada si pria tua, tetapi ketika menoleh rupanya sosok pria itu sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Aneh sekali. Kapan dia pergi?

"Oii dobe! Cepat kembali. Ayo pulang, aku tidak betah berlama-lama disini," ajak Sasuke, kepalanya menyembul dari balik jendela mobil yang terbuka. Naruto akhirnya mengabaikan keberadaan si kakek tua dan memilih untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berwajah kesal.

"Kita kan tidak memasuki rumah itu, apa yang kau takuti sih? Aku kan sedang bertanya dengan kakek tadi."

"Hah? Kakek yang mana?"

"Yang tadi berbicara denganku teme!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Setahuku dari tadi kau tidak bersama siapa-siapa dobe. Kau berdiri disana sendiri dan menggerutu seperti orang gila."

Wajah Naruto memucat. Ia melirik kearah jalanan tadi dan beralih menatap Sasuke yang sedang berekspresi cemas. "Oh jangan katakan. Aku benci mendengarnya dan lebih baik kau menjalankan mobil ini secepatnya dobe."

Tanpa disuruhpun memang itu yang ingin Naruto lakukan. Siapa yang sudi berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk astral walau pengalamannya tidak semengerikan Sasuke.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Naruto memandangi rumah itu. Rumah pertamanya dengan Sasuke namun rupanya malah berakhir seperti ini. Walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Naruto seperti melihat bayangan siluet manusia yang mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya dan Sasuke.

Seketika ia tertegun dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia melihat sosok itu menyeringai sebelum menghilang, tirai jendela kembali tertutup rapat. Truck pengangkut barang-barang mereka sudah mulai meninggalkan pekarangan rumah itu dan ia yakin bahwa semua kurir bayarannya telah meninggalkan ruangan tadi.

Lantas sosok siapa yang dilihatnya barusan disana?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Haunted House © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Setelah kejadian mengerikan itu berakhir, Naruto memutuskan membeli sebuah apartemen mewah untuk menjadi rumah barunya bersama Sasuke, dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak menolak. Setidaknya tempat ini tidak terlalu besar dan juga menyeramkan seperti rumah terdahulunya. Terbukti setelah menempati apartemen itu selama satu minggu, Sasuke sudah tidak mengalami kejadian ganjil apalagi sampai merengek ingin minta pindah segala. Naruto tentu saja merasa lega, ia bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa harus mencemaskan Sasuke seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Naruto! Cepat kemari Naruto!" pekikan Sasuke diruang tamu, menghentikan aktifitas Naruto yang sedang menyusuri berkas-berkas penting diatas meja kerjanya. Ia langsung saja berlari dan mendapati Sasuke terduduk disalah satu sofa dengan tangan yang menggenggam sesuatu dan juga gemetar.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Ini."

Sasuke melempar sesuatu yang ternyata adalah foto kepada Naruto. Meski heran Naruto akhirnya memungut benda itu juga. Dan tak lama mata birunya membelalak lebar. Dihempaskannya foto itu kesembarang arah lalu mendekap Sasuke yang menggigiti kukunya.

"Tenang kita sudah keluar dari sana. Jangan takut... Jangan takut Sasuke," Diciuminya puncak kepala itu walau sebenarnya Naruto tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan ketakutannya sendiri.

Sasuke mendekap kedua lengan berkulit tan yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto benar mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Semua telah berakhir. "Hn."

Selembar foto yang tadi dihempaskan oleh Naruto mendarat diatas karpet pintu masuk dengan bagian depan yang berada diatas. Foto itu adalah foto saat pertama kali Naruto dan Sasuke pindah kerumah berhantu itu. Foto yang diambilnya tepat didepan bangunan rumah. Foto yang menampilkan kedua pasangan suami-isteri yang tengah berangkulan mesra sembari tersenyum. Sasuke dengan senyuman tipisnya yang menawan dan Naruto yang tersenyum lebar nan hangat. Namun dibelakang sosok mereka terdapat sosok-sosok lain yang ikut terukir didalam foto. Sosok-sosok yang terlihat mengerikan juga jahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke sepertinya saya ga bakat menjabarkan cerita horor. Walaupun sering mengalami kejadian ganjil. Fic ini saya ketik selama 4 jam nonstop tengah malam tadi. Jujur aja buat saya pribadi ngerasa ngeri waktu proses pengetikannya. Karena apa? Saya sedikit parno. Tiap kali berusaha menghayati, disaat itu pula imajinasi saya blank gara2 ngerasain sesuatu berdiri dibelakang punggung saya. Mungkin harusnya ngetik ini saat siang biar lebih enjoy dan detail buat penggambarannya. Tapi karena saya ga ada waktu ketika siang, jadi terpaksa saya ketik malam. Mohon dimaafkan.

Sebenernya disini saya bingung mau nyebut Sasuke apa. Kan dia juga laki-laki masa iya sebutannya suami-suami. Wkwkwk jadi sayanya yang bingung. Karena Sasu uke jadi anggep aja dia memerankan karakter istri (ngotot). Dan buat karakternya disini saya buat sasuke yang penakut karena saya butuhnya dia yang diteror kalo naruto saya buat penakut juga malah aneh dan ga bakal nyampe ending, udah pasti dong Naruto yang ngebet minta pindah saat pertama kali dia mengalami keanehan. Kalo sasu dibuat pemberani malah ga sesuai sama apa yang ada dalam penggambaran otak saya. Jadi yaudah ikutin aja kebutuhan ceritanya gimana.

Buat yang bagian akhir, dibagian sana saya mulai kelelahan berpikir, karena ga tidur itu berat walaupun saya ga ngantuk sampe jam 7 pagi. Buat yang sering insomnia pasti ngertilah ga usah diceritain juga. Hahaha...

Dan... Selamat Halloween. Puas rasanya bisa buat fic ini tepat waktu. Walau mepet dan kesannya maksa banget. Yang penting jadi. Hutang saya sama bebeb ku tercinta " **Ai Cinta-chan"** lunassss sudah!

Udah tau kan beb aku ga bakat nulis horor? Hohoho...


End file.
